Now I See
by avengedchocolateangel
Summary: This is the story of Elyon of the West and how she met Toph Beifong.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever girl on girl fanfiction. Now it's not going to be all smut. I love smut and there will be some smut, but I feel like there isn't enough lovey-dovey lesbian fanfiction out there. So here it is. I am a lesbian so I will try really hard? xD

"Ellie! Aang is here!" Cain excitedly shouted from the hall. I excitedly jumped off the bed and started to run down the hall. I skidded down the corridors with my air, excited to see my friend. I saw his bald hair and arrows, and tackled him to the ground.  
"Aang! I've missed you so much!"  
"I missed you too Ellie!" He laughed embracing me back. I was so happy to see him at the Western Air Temple again. He showed up so rarely that I clung to every chance of seeing him. I slowly got off of him, still smiling.  
"So how has our honorary little brother been lately?" Aang's smile faded, and I looked up nervously at Cain. Cain put his hand on Aang's shoulder and smiled down at him.  
"Let's go somewhere private. Okay Aang?" He nodded at my older brother, and we traveled on top of the cliff that the temple was under. Aang and I sat, looking at the view from the cliff. The wind blew furiously, as it often did. The view was not as beautiful as the other earth temples but it was still our home. Not Aang's home, but it was the home of Cain and I.  
"Aang, what is wrong? You know you can tell us anything," I asked, looking at his face. He looked sad and distant.  
"I'm the Avatar." His voice was sullen and sad. Cain smiled, his big goofy grin.  
"That wonderful Aang!"  
"No it isn't. Everyone treats me differently now. Most of the other kids won't play with me anymore. I feel like I'm being shunned. I don't want to be the Avatar."  
"Aang, no one wants to be the Avatar. I don't think it's anyone's goal to have to make peace for the whole world. But I'm really glad that it is you. The Avatar should be someone like you, kind and understanding but still able to have some fun! And Cain and I, we don't think any differently of you now then we did ten minutes ago. You're still our baby brother Aang, whether you want to be or not. That's never going to change." He smiled at both of us. He swooped in and hugged me.  
"Thank you Elyon. I think that's exactly what I needed to hear." Cain nudged him.  
"Hey let's go play!" The two ran off, with me not far after. I really didn't like playing, as I was terrible at playing games. I slowly sat as I watched them playing with their airbending. How odd I must have looked next to them. Two young boys, one with a shaved head like the monks, and another with completely brown hair, short and soft. And then there was me, Elyon of the Western Air Temple. I was somewhat of a legend, as I had been born with blond hair. They had said that I had been touched by the Painted Lady, spirit of the Jang Hui river, because I had been born there in the Fire Nation. I was the only child any of them could ever remember seeing with blond hair. Now it was long enough that it came down into two braids, with my bangs framing my face. My gray eyes were the same as the others, but my hair was something everyone had wanted to touch when I was little.  
Everyone had also disapproved of my tattoos. Normally I would have received normal airbenders tattoos like Aang had. But instead I had two arrows intertwining up my left leg. I was one of the only girls in the whole temple, and I refused to look like the rest. I had also refused to shave my head for the arrow. I had no intentions of becoming a nun, although men had never interested me in anyway. But I was determined to not live in the temple forever. I wanted to be a nomad, go wherever I pleased, instead of just occasionally to the Fire Nation. But more than anything I dreamed of seeing the Earth Kingdom. I wanted to see Omashu and Ba Sing Se. I wanted to do something other than live on top of a cliff with a bunch of men for the rest of my life.  
That night, Aang slept next to me. We were tucked under the covers as Cain snored in the background. The nuns had put up a bit of a fight, but I had convinced them that nothing was going to happen between a fourteen year old girl and a twelve year old boy. Not that anything would have happened had he been older. I loved Aang as though he was my own brother. In my heart, he was my own brother and he always would be. For all we knew, he might very well be. They only knew Cain and I were siblings because we had been found together. But although Aang lived so far away, we still loved him. We wrote to him often, never forgetting how much we longed to see him.  
He shifted a little bit uncomfortably, and I rubbed his bald head with my hand.

"Why me Elyon?" I could hear the tears in his voice as I held him.

"Because you are the only one meant for the job. You are perfect just the way you are. Aang. I know how scary this is for you Aang. But you're strong enough to do this. And I can't think of anyone I would rather have be the Avatar."

I held him as he cried, not knowing that it would be the last time I would ever hold him in my arms. Not knowing that it would be a long time before I saw him again.

Aang had left that morning without saying a word to Cain or I. He had left us a little love note, saying how sorry he was that he had to leave. I was so afraid that he was running away. Cain told me my fears were irrational. As much as I loved Aang, I had a bad feeling. And my bad feeling was right.  
I sat out on the cliff, looking out towards the ocean. I saw flakes falling from the sky, but we rarely got snow, and when we did it wasn't this time of year. I let one fall into my hand and saw that it was ash. Then I heard the screaming. The events that happen next are still difficult for me to remember. I was so lost, so confused. Why would the Fire Nation waste their time with a bunch of Nomads? What would they want with us? I couldn't think, I couldn't breath. I saw the firebender approach me, but I didn't move. I saw the blast of fire coming at me, but I was frozen. Cain jumped in front of me, sending the flames back with his staff.  
"Elyon what are you doing? RUN!" He grabbed my hand, almost dragging me as we sped down the corridors of the temple. Firebenders were after us as we sped down the halls. I saw the dead faces of children I had known, those I had loved. But I felt almost nothing, as though my feelings were frozen. We finally got the room Cain had planned, the room that would only be opened by airbending. It was already opened, and we rushed inside. He started to push it close, but it was too heavy.  
"Ellie help me!" I snapped out of it and started pushing the door was almost closed when a firebender shot flames into the door. They hit Cain's arm, but it went straight into my face. I will never forget the look on that firebenders face. Because it was the last thing I would ever see. I remember screaming in the most intense pain I had ever felt. Cain tried to help me by finding water, but the pain was the most intense I had ever felt. For days I lied on the floor in agony, wishing death would take me too, wishing I would somehow be taken. Slowly the pain lessened, but when the pain finally went away, my sight did not return. Cain took off the bandages, and sounded very sorrowful.  
"I'm sorry Ellie. There isn't any scarring or anything. But your eyes..."  
"What about them Cain?" His breath let out in a sigh.  
"They are white. Not gray anymore, but completely white."  
"Well I'm blind Cain. I don't know what you expected."  
"I wonder if it's safe to go outside yet..." His words sounded worried. I could remember what the room looked like but I could not remember how to get out. I could feel the cool stone floors beneath me, feel a subtle dryness in the air. It smelled like the monks robes had, a smell I had never truly noticed until now. I could hear Cain trying to push the door open, but it wouldn't budge, not even with airbending. My emotions were so clear now, so much so that I couldn't contain myself.  
"The Fire Nation has taken everything from us! Everyone and everything we have loved! I thought they couldn't take anymore from us but they took my light, and our freedom! What do we do now? Are we going to starve to death Cain?"  
"Ellie calm down? Y-you're glowing!" And then everything froze. Everything I knew stopped. It was as if I had stopped time in the room itself. I had no idea that that was exactly what I had done.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember when time defrosted. The only problem was I didn't. Cain did. He said it was about eighty years after the war had started. The war was apparently still incredibly violent, but the Fire Nation was winning. Cain told me all this, even though he had been able to escape the room and come back. The most frustrating part was that I couldn't answer him. I could hear everything he said, but I couldn't respond or move. I could only imagine the pained look in his grey eyes as he tried to get me to respond everyday. The day he finally gave up broke my heart.  
I remember he came into the room with an extremely pained breathing pattern. That was all I could do to try and feel what he was feeling. I could only tell with either vocal or breathing.  
"Ellie I can't wait for you forever. I've already been here for eighty years. I love you so much Ellie I really do. I wish you would get out of whatever trance you're in. I can't take you with me though. You'll be safest here." He approached me and I felt his lips on my forehead.  
"I love you Ellie. Don't you ever forget that." I heard his footsteps get further and further away. A single tear escaped down my cheek, but I still couldn't move. He never came back, and I don't really think he had ever intended to. He had done eighty years of waiting to get out of that room, and there is only so long a boy of sixteen can wait to start his life on his own. That was the last time I ever saw him, and the sorrow in my heart has never quite gone away.  
The next time returned to that room was twenty years later. I thought that I was surely going to be frozen there for all eternity. The only thing I had been grateful for was the time. The time had sharpened my hearing to perfection. I could tell where every crawling bug, every flying bird, and even every inanimate object was in the temple and within the room. All thanks to the air. I could "see" in a way, tell where all my surroundings were. I heard the door opening. I had no idea how long it had been since Cain had left. When the door opened, I could hear heavy footsteps and a pair of lighter feet. Somehow I could move, but I was now afraid.  
"W-who are you?" The heavier steps started towards me.  
"Stay back! Who are you?" The footsteps stopped abruptly.  
"My name is Kai. Who are you?"  
"Who is that with you? I can hear their shallow breathing."  
"My name is Madison. I'm near the door."  
"I can tell where you are. I might be blind but that doesn't mean I can't see."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend."  
"What are you both doing here?" I listened closely for any erratic breathing, looking for signs of lying. I could tell the boy was more uncomfortable than the girl, but I wasn't sure why.  
"My father grew up here. I wanted to finally see where he was from."  
"You father must be very old by now boy."  
"He somehow survived in a room without aging for eighty years. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" My heart rate quickened at the mention of that.  
"What was his name?"  
"Cain." A single tear trailed down my face, I couldn't believe in all the time he had been gone he had a son.  
"How long has it been since he left the temple?"  
"Twenty years."  
"How old are you?"  
"I'm fifteen." He had a child fifteen years ago. I stood, slowly getting my balance.  
"You're very old." I smiled and he chuckled a bit. I slowly walked towards the door, "Well I better give you the grand tour then. This is half of your heritage after all, and I'm the only one left." Neither of them moved, and I could tell they were very skeptic about my "sight." As I went down the hall, they decided to follow, although rather slowly. The girls stride was much more commanding than Kai's, and she had a distinct smell to her.  
"I'm assuming you're from the Fire Nation?"  
"Ah, yes. I am. How could you..."  
"You smell like fire flakes. I used to love to eat them all the time when I visited."  
"They are my favorite snack. You have a very keen sense of smell."  
"I have a keener sense of hearing and touch. Smell and taste are a little less so. So you live in the Fire Nation Kai?"  
"Yes." He didn't seem to have much to say, which seemed unusual as Cain never shut up. Cain had always had something to say, even if it had incredibly stupid or childish. She could almost hear Aang and Cain laughing in the distance.  
"Well this should be the wall of statues. If I remember correctly there should be a statue of Avatar Yangchen. My favorite places here are the giant Pai Sho table and the air bison obstacle course. Of course, I have no way of knowing what is intact and what isn't. I can tell generally where non-moving things are based on air currents, but I can't tell what the details look like. So as long as the outline of the area is there, to me it still exists." Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes, probably not wanting to offend me.  
"I think I saw the giant Pai Sho table still standing. My uncle would have loved that, if he could have come with us. He really loves Pai Sho," the girl said fondly.  
"I would like him then. That was one of my favorite pastimes. I always beat the monks. Those old men got so angry. Although, I'm sure I look very old."  
"Actually you look like you're fourteen."  
"Really? That's how old I was, when time stopped in that room. Huh," I paused, "I guess I'll take you to my favorite place." I slowly hiked up towards the top of the cliff. I could feel the breeze run through my hair. I was happy that my bangs had grown back, and my braids were even longer now. I was lucky that it seemed to only grow an eighth inch per year. I had chopped some more of it off when I had walked towards the statues. I sat and smelled the scent of the ocean as it filled my nostrils. I smiled a little and I heard the two sit down next to me. The boy smelled of a deep cologne, an expensive kind. The girl smelled of fire flakes and cherry blossoms.  
"I wish I could see it. I mean, I remember it but I wish I could see it."  
"It's really beautiful." I smiled.  
"So did you know a girl named Elyon?"  
"As a matter of fact I do. You're looking at her."  
"You're my aunt?"  
"Yes I am. And I'm one hundred fourteen years old. How is my brother?"  
"He died. When I was two years old."  
"So you never even knew him?"  
"I know of him. Through my mother. And through Maddie's mother. And soon I hope through you." I nodded, slowly.  
"So your mother... she's from the Fire Nation?"  
"No. She's from the Earth Kingdom. She was taken as a war prisoner. My father was in love with her. So in love with her that he volunteered to fight in the Fire Nation army if they would leave them be. So they married in the Fire Nation and she lived with the royal family. He died in battle."  
"Then he died with honor, if it was protecting the two of you." I smiled. I knew I would never see him again. For whatever reason, I had accepted it long ago.  
"You can't stay here." His voice sounded sad.  
"Well I can't go with you either. I can't live with the people who killed my people. No offence Princess Madison. I'm sure you are wonderful, but I can't live with the Fire Lord."  
"My papa is a piece of cake. It's my sister who is crazy. But it's certainly for the best."  
"You can stay with me for a few days and then I'll find a way to get you to the Earth Kingdom." I thought about it for a second.  
"That's fine. I'd like to meet your mother anyways."  
"It's only an hour or so by dragon so we'll start now."  
"Dragon? They were almost extinct when I was young."  
"My mother raised one. We've hidden it well."  
"I think I'm going to like her already."

"Kai how could you bring her here? What were you thinking?" The older woman, who must have been in her thirties sounded very panicky. I didn't know what to think of it.  
"She's just going to stay here for tonight. I'm going to take her to the Earth Kingdom."  
"If you take her to Omashu it's a two day journey Kai! Do you really think the Fire Lord is going to let you go for four days time? What were you thinking!"  
"I couldn't leave her there all by herself."  
"I will talk to Firelord Ozai myself. Both of you stay here. Madison you are coming with me. If I have you with me I'll have a better chance." They walked towards the door and Madison poked her head back in.  
"It was wonderful to meet you Elyon!" I slowly sat down near the table. It smelled like herbs all through the house, and I could tell without him even saying that she was a medicine woman. I could smell all of the different herbs and it was giving me a headache.  
"She'll be happy that you're here once she gets the stressful part done."  
"I would be stressed too if I was an Earth Kingdom prisoner living right next to the Firelord." He chuckled a bit.  
"Well at least we have nice lodgings. It's only appropriate for a Princess of the Earth Kingdom after all."  
"You're kidding me. Cain married a Princess?"  
"Yes he did. She's the daughter of King Bumi. And although you can't see her, she's one of the most beautiful women in the entire world."  
"I can imagine. I wasn't always blind. She sounds beautiful. Her voice is wonderful."  
"How did you become blind?"  
"The Fire Nation took my sight." His breathing became very heavy. I could feel his head go downwards, the air running through his hair.  
"I'm so sorry. No wonder you don't want to be here."  
"I really don't want to deal with living in a Fire Nation palace. After all, they did obliterate our people. I know it wasn't this generation specifically, but still. And I always wanted to go to the Earth Kingdom." The door slid back open and the older woman's soft feet stepped into the room. She slid the door shut and sat down with us.  
"Kai you will be taking her to King Bumi tomorrow morning. Get to the tip of the Fire Nation by sundown tomorrow and then to Omashu by the day after. And don't push Tanis too hard either. She isn't used to flying so much."  
"Don't worry mother. I'll make sure."  
"And make sure you fly above the clouds. You're both airbenders so you should be fine with helping Tanis." I shifted my head in his direction.  
"I would have assumed you would be an earthbender."  
"No. My mother is very talented with her earthbending though."  
"She's related to Bumi. Of course she is." His mother chuckled.  
"I'm sorry we've never been introduced. My name is Ninnoc. But everyone calls me Juniper. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Elyon."  
"I'm very happy that I've finally met you. Even though I didn't know about you until today. I'm glad my brother found someone so intelligent and beautiful."  
"Thank you Elyon. I really appreciate that."  
"Thank you for letting me stay with your father. I really appreciate it."  
"Oh don't mention it. He wouldn't mind some company, since there is still no way for me to safely get out of here. And now Kai has a life here so I'm so sure I want to leave."  
"I've always wanted to see the Earth Kingdom. I'm glad that I finally will be able to see it. Well, not literally. But that's alright."  
"You will love it there. There is no better city than Omashu."  
"I'm glad. I'm not sure how much sitting around I'll do. I really want to travel. I mean I have been sitting around for about a hundred years."  
"Just ask my father which cities are occupied by the Fire Nation. You won't go unnoticed with that golden hair of yours." There was a certain kind, smiling quality to her voice that I liked. I really liked her from what I had seen thus far. But I would have to leave, when they were my only family left. As she was about to see us off, she stuffed a piece of paper down my shirt.  
"This has our address on it. You can have someone else write what you want to say for you. If you ever need anything just let us know. I also want to know if you're alright. We're family and I want you to be safe." I nodded and she kissed me on the cheek. And just like that I left the Fire Nation.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to sound ungrateful. At first it was very pleasant to live with Bumi. He was funny, agreeable, from my time. Omashu had many things to do, but I felt too cooped up. I couldn't stay, and he understood. I soon started a journey, with the condition that I could always come back. Somehow, after several days travel I found myself in a city called Gaoling. The Earth King had made sure I could get free lodgings anywhere I pleased, which I thanked him for heartily.  
I was incredibly interested in an Earthbending tournament. Not that I would be able to "see" anything, but I would be able to feel the rocks flying around in the air, and the earth moving. I was the only girl in the crowd the day I went, and I watched as fighter after fighter fought in the ring. And then I heard the voice of a young girl in the ring.  
"Sounds like you're scared to me!" Her voice was beautiful. She was called the blind bandit, but was she really blind? The girl won time and time again, and no one would challenge her after awhile. I decided to follow her out of the arena. Suddenly the earth was moving underneath me, and I squealed.  
"Why are you following me?" I laughed a little.  
"Are you really blind?"  
"Like I haven't been asked that one before."  
"Well I wouldn't be able to really tell since I'm blind too." She stopped moving the earth.  
"Really? You too?"  
"Yeah but I'm an airbender, not an earthbender."  
"I thought you were all extinct." I laughed again, and she chuckled.  
"My nephew and I are the only ones left, I'm pretty sure."  
"So did you just want to talk to me about blindness?"  
"I would kind of like a bender friend who is also blind."  
"I'm not really allowed to have friends."  
"But I'm just a harmless traveler you met at wherever you're allowed to go?" She chuckled. She moved closer to me and helped me on my feet.  
"I think I can actually make that work. Where can I find you?"  
"I'm staying at the inn right now. The Earth King Bumi has given me permission to stay wherever I please. So I could stay in your house if I really wanted."  
"Give me a couple hours. I'll be calling on you."  
"Okay." I smiled. She was so interesting to me.  
"Oh, what's your name?"  
"Elyon. What's your name?" She chuckled, starting to walk away.  
"Toph."  
"I like your name Toph. It's nice."  
"I'll be seeing you in a few hours." She laughed and then continued her walk away. I went back to my hotel grudgingly. I couldn't help but wonder what she looked like, nothing I imagined was as beautiful as I thought she must be. She was, different than the other girls. She was something special. I had yet to meet another blind person. I hadn't found any in Omashu, and when I had found some on my way, they weren't benders. They were a little comforting, but not all that understanding. She had been right though, within a few hours of my lying around playing with some air and my fan, someone knocked on my door.  
"Hello Miss. You are being called upon by the Beifong family."  
"Oh thank you. I have been expecting it. Can you please lead the way? I am blind."  
"Of course Miss. This way." I was led down several streets until we approached a large house. Well, more of a mansion really. I had never been to such a large house before. I was led down the center of the courtyard. I could feel all the trees with the breeze, all of that the gardens had to offer. I tried to keep up but the senses were overloading my brain, from all the smells to the feeling of the breeze, to the sounds. Sometimes I was glad I couldn't see, because if all of my senses worked like this I would be almost hallucinating.  
I was taken through the mansion. I could see all of the expensive items, somehow even in this building there was enough of a breeze between my small breathing and whatever windows were open. I was led all the way down into their main hall. I had never met noblemen before, only royalty. It seemed odd to me that they would choose the same setup. I could hear Toph's breathing and I smiled in her direction, even if she couldn't see it.  
"You must be Toph's new friend that she met at the Earthbending academy."  
"Yes sir. I am a traveler, from Omashu. I lived with King Bumi for a few months. I was very interested in you city though. And I met your lovely daughter."  
"You are a traveler? Young lady that is very dangerous! You are a young blind girl!" Her mother seemed incredibly serious. I could feel Toph trying to hold in her giggle. I smiled myself.  
"Yes aren't your parents worried?"  
"I have never known my parents sir."  
"I am terribly sorry. You are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you like."  
"Are you sure? I hate to impose?" Toph's father laughed.  
"Nonsense! Any friend of Toph's is welcome to stay!"  
"Thank you very much. I am forever in your debt." I bowed to them.  
"Why don't you two run along and play?"  
"That would be delightful thank you." Toph got up and grabbed me by the hand. I felt the silk of her dress touch me as we went outside to the gardens. She started to look around, I could feel the wind through her hair.  
"You're wearing a dress?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah yeah shut up. It's nothing I could help air girl."  
"Air girl?" I burst out laughing. I could feel her eyebrow twitch. She was smiling though.  
"Well I don't know anything about you really. I can't come up with a real nickname yet."  
"True." We went and sat down in the grass, and she took her shoes off.  
"So I guess I should tell you I'm not completely blind. I can see things through the vibrations in the earth. Where everything around us is."  
"I'm very similar. But with the air. It's taken me one hundred years to learn how though."  
"I was born blind. I learned how to earthbend from badgermoles."  
"I wasn't born blind. I was blinded when the Fire Nation attacked my temple. As we closed the door, a firebender burned my eyes. I haven't been able to see for a hundred years."  
"How are you still living? And you sound young."  
"I remained young. I don't know how. I'm still fourteen biologically."  
"That's amazing. So you can see me like I can see you?"  
"Only if you're breathing." I smiled at her.  
"I'm glad I finally have a friend. I hope you don't mind my sarcasm. Or how gross I am. Or the fact that I like to fight."  
"I don't mind. I think you're really funny actually. And I'm sure I'll end up loving whatever nickname you come up with."  
"Hey I should do that now. What's the quality people notice about you right away?"  
"Well I have really blonde hair." Toph stopped for a second. She suddenly smiled after a few minutes.  
"Alright I think I've got it." I smiled, actually excited for what she was going to call me.  
"What is it?" Her grin got even larger, I could feel the air between her teeth.  
"Goldilocks." We both burst out laughing. Toph was so pleased with herself as she watched me roll on the ground in pleasure. When I finally sobered I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"I'm not sure if I like it or not." Her grin widened.  
"Better get used to it."

It was very difficult to watch Toph's parents baby her. I knew how powerful she was, and I couldn't understand how they couldn't see it. Nor how she tolerated it. Week after week I listened as they did simple things like have her hot foods blown on for her, to only letting her take beginning earthbending. They didn't even want either of walking outside alone. She wasn't even allowed to dress herself. I kept my opinions to myself. If this was what she wanted, then that was what she wanted. I had no intentions of telling her how I felt about her life. If she wanted to live that way, it was her decision. She could run away at any time. She had proved that.  
When we weren't going to her earthbending lesson or going to the tournaments secretly, we were normally in the garden or in her room. Her father had already given us grief over not being supervised in the gardens so Toph had suggested we spend more time in her room. She often sat on the floor, while I would lay on the bed. She mostly wanted to have stories told to her, as she didn't have many stories. I asked her about whatever tales she knew about the earth kingdom, or what tales she was told as a child. The longer I stayed though, the longer I felt confined and less than free. I couldn't say anything, and I couldn't leave her. I thought about it sometimes, but every time I thought of leaving I heard her voice in the back of my mind saying, "I'm glad I finally have a friend."  
I had stayed there for almost a year before we had a discussion about it. Most of the time we just laughed and had fun. But I was getting antsy. I was laying on her bed, and for the first time she jumped next to me. She put her arm around my waist, and her head on my chest. My heart rate quickened and I could feel myself blush.  
"If you want to leave all you have to do is say so," she whispered. Her hand wandered into my hair, trying to unbraid it.  
"I don't want to leave Toph. I just don't like the way they treat you."  
"They're my parents. I can't leave. I have no where else to go."  
"You could come with me."  
"Your life is the life. You get to go where you want, do as you please. It's just not my life. I can't leave with you." Her hand got one braid undone, and then the other. Her fingers combed through my hair.  
"Then I will stay with you." Her hand twirled my hair in her tiny fingers. I could feel her smile.  
"Really? You don't have to you know."  
"I know. But I want to." She sat up and pulled me up with her.  
"Can I braid your hair? I've always wanted to. I listen to you braid it every morning."  
"Only if you let me braid yours." She laughed.  
"Another time okay? Let me pamper you." She ran towards her bathroom and came back with different brushes and hair ornaments. She brushed through my hair and then gently separated my hair. She then started to braid my hair. Her fingers were very delicate, for someone who would rather be rolling around in some mud or dirt. She was taking her slow time and I couldn't help but smile. Her fingers were very gentle and nice in my hair.  
"You really have beautiful hair Goldilocks. I wish I knew what it looked like. I wish I knew what you looked like."  
"I'm nothing special Toph. I was one of the prettiest girls at the temple, but that's because there were only a few of us. I really wish I knew what you looked like."  
"I'm sure you look beautiful. What if there was a way to fix your blindness?"  
"Then we wouldn't have anything in common Toph."  
"That's not true. You're not just my friend because we're both blind. You're really funny and nice. And you're really fun to be around. And you're the most loyal person I know."  
"The best part about not having sight is that I don't have to worry about what people look like. I like them for who they are, not what they look like. I don't think I'd want to fix it. Because if I hadn't gone blind, I never would have met you." She tied ribbons in my hair, and put an ornament in the left braid.  
"I bet you're the most beautiful girl in the world," she whispered.  
"No I can't be."  
"What do you mean Goldilocks?" Her joking, mock irritated voice came out.  
"I can't be because you are."  
"You don't know what I look like. You can't know for sure. I think you should get your eyesight checked. Just to see if there is anything you can do about it."  
"Will you still be my friend if it can be fixed?"  
"Of course Goldilocks. You're my best friend! I won't abandon you."  
"Promise Toph?" She hugged me from behind, her head buried in my hair.  
"Of course. Even if you don't remain blind, you'll always know what it was like to live a lifetime of being blind. You were blind for a hundred years. I won't mind if you can see. Just tell me what I look like okay? And don't forget about me if I'm not pretty."  
"I could never forget about you Toph."  
That night we cuddled up in her bed in some pajamas. I told her stories, but I also laughed as she made comments about them. We fell asleep laughing and never have I been so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you don't want to watch me fight then just stay here! I don't need you anyways!" She shouted as she was sneaking out the window.  
"Good! Hope you don't mess up!"  
"Fine! Stay here! See if I care!" She stormed off, and I was surprised no one noticed how loud she was as she moved the earth as she walked away.  
"Good! I hope you finally get your ass kicked for once!" I yelled, still very upset. I slunk down to the floor, and absorbed what was happening to us. Toph was my best friend. But I was getting sick of her pretending to be helpless, not coming to terms with who she was. She knew who she was, and whenever she was away from them she was totally confident in herself. It was very frustrating that she couldn't just admit she wasn't who they thought she was. I wondered what would happen if she did tell them though and I suddenly realized why she wouldn't tell them. They would take away all of her freedom, and I thought about what that would mean for her. She already had so little already, and they would watch her twenty-four hours a day. I couldn't imagine that life for her.  
I had to go after her. I had to tell her I was sorry. I shot through the window and started sprinting towards the arena. I had to tell her. I had to find her. She wouldn't fight until the end, so I could still talk to her before she went out. I went as fast as I could and sped all the way to her room. I knocked on it, but didn't wait for an answer. I slipped inside, shutting the door behind me.  
"What do you want Goldilocks?" She sounded angry still, but she wasn't yelling anymore.  
"I'm sorry Toph. I've been selfish lately. I haven't thought from your point of view and I'm sorry I've been so mean and rude to you lately. All of it was uncalled for and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."  
"Yeah, well I shouldn't have yelled back. And you just don't like that I have to hide myself and pretend to be someone I'm not. You want my parents to accept me for who I am even though they won't. And there isn't anything wrong with that."  
"I still should learn how to control my temper. I'm sorry I made you upset today." She walked towards me, and hugged me.  
"Don't worry about it Goldilocks. Wish me luck. And you better be out there for me."  
"I wouldn't route for anyone else but the Blind Bandit." She slowly stepped away.  
"You better be out there." She walked out, and I followed until I left for the seats.  
"Knock em dead Tiger." She waved at me and continued towards the ring. I slowly got to my normal seat and waited for her name to be called. "The Boulder" was still fighting, and I listened to the ignorant savage throw rocks around like he was the best earthbender in the world. I knew Toph had to be, even at her young age. His arrogance made me laugh. I heard as they called her into the arena, and she handed her belt onto one of the women.  
"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young blind girl!"  
"Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder!" Her mocking voice made me smile. I loved her like this. She was just the way she should be, herself.  
"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-alanche!"  
"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" Toph laughed and I was ready for her to defeat him so we could go home, and I could let her braid my hair. I just wanted things to go back to normal. Toph easily defeated "The Boulder" just by listening. She did a few humiliating moves first though.  
"Your winner, and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"  
"To make things more interesting, I'm offering this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat the Blind Bandit," there was a dead silence, "What? No one dares to face her?"  
"I will!" A voice, a voice that sounded so much like someone I knew called out. But, it couldn't be? I heard the air surrounding him as he landed in the ring. It couldn't be. Kai and I were the only airbenders left.  
"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?"  
"Ooh!" The audience yelled. I laughed a bit, as she always knew how to make me smile.  
"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." The longer I listened the more sure I was. It sounded so much like Aang. But it was impossible. He was dead? He would be at least as old as I was. The boy moved through the air, and then lightly landed back on the ground.  
"Somebody's a little light on their feet ! What's your fighting name, the Fancy Dancer? Where'd you go?"  
"Please wait!"  
"There you are!" Toph launched a rock towards him, but he sent a wave of air that sent her flying out of the ring. I got up and started to run towards her, not wanting to miss her. She needed me. As I approached the entrance to the arena and heard the voice of the boy come closer.  
"Please, listen! I need an earthbending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!"  
"Whoever you are, just leave me alone."  
"Wait!" Toph walked towards me, but pushed past me.  
"Toph, you didn't really lose to another earthbender. He was an airbender, I could tell."  
"I know. That doesn't make it any less awful."  
"I know Toph. Let's go home. I can make you something special to eat."  
"I would actually just like to braid your hair, if you don't mind."  
"We can do that too." She grabbed my hand, and we started walking home.  
As soon as we got to her room, Toph started taking my hair down. She ran her fingers through it. Slowly she started braiding it again.  
"Do you mind one braid this time?"  
"Whatever you want Toph. Why do you like to braid my hair?"  
"I like how soft and warm it feels. It so much softer than my own." There was a knock at the door as soon as she finished.  
"Come in!" I heard a man walk through the door and I poked Toph curiously.  
"Father hired a doctor to take a look at your eyes." I nodded and waited as the doctor set up. The doctor looked into my blind eyes, and thought for a few minutes.  
"Young lady, we can fix this problem, but only if you want to go through with the surgery. We will have to fix the damage, but it is possible." Toph grabbed my hand.  
"If my father is willing to pay for it, then we should do it."  
"We can do a surgery tonight, if that is what you want Miss."  
"Toph... do you want me to?"  
"Yes. I do." I nodded at her, and then looked at the doctor.  
"Alright lets do it." I heard the doctor talking to Toph's father and then to Toph in the hallway.  
"You have to let me go with her! She can't be all alone in that room! I won't even be able to see anything! Please let me go!" I walked out, and touched Toph's shoulder.  
"Toph I can do this." I could listen to her breathing, her shaking. But I went with the doctor anyway. I sent a reassuring breeze her way, because I knew if this was what she wanted, then I could do it.  
"Now you'll have to stay here overnight. I'm afraid that's just the nature of the surgery."  
"I understand." The doctor looked at me closely as I lie on the table.  
"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."  
"Yes I do. For her." He leaned over.  
"I'm going to put you to sleep now. Nurse, please insert the IV." As the needle went in, I could feel myself fading. And as I was fading, all I could hear was Toph's kind laughing .  
"What's the matter Goldilocks? You're aren't afraid are you?" I slowly woke up, feeling very groggy. But the gauze were drawn over my eyes and I sighed. I felt a hand on mine and jumped.  
"Easy Goldilocks. You're going to be alright." My breathing eased.  
"How did you sneak out?"  
"The same way I always do. I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"I'm in a lot of pain... I'm glad you're here." She chuckled.  
"I knew you would be. We haven't been without each other since we met. Except in the bathroom. I don't really want you in there anyways." I laughed a bit.  
"You'll have to leave before morning." She started to shake her head.  
"I won't leave you. You've never left me so I'm not going to leave you."  
"Toph, you'll never really leave me." Her hand brushed through my hair.  
"I heard you can take the bandages off tomorrow. In the morning."  
"What time is it?"  
"I think it's a little past one. You should go back to sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." I grasped her hand and started to fall back asleep smiling. I started to mumble, as the drugs were still in my system.  
"I...wove you Toph."  
"I love you too Ellie. Now get some sleep." I snuggled into her hand that was in my hair. She laughed, and stroked through my hair.

"Ellie, lets go for a walk okay?" I sat up and went outside with Toph. We strolled around the courtyard, and she stopped slowly.  
"You can take your bandages off now. If you want..." I sighed.  
"I'm a little nervous. What if it didn't work?"  
"Well then you didn't lose anything." I slowly reached up and started to untie them. I made sure to face her, just to make sure. I slowly lowered the bandages and hesitated before opening my eyes. The image started off blurry and then it started to clear up. I couldn't believe what I saw. A young girl, in a silk green dress. Her black hair was pulled back with a beautiful headband. Her eyes were empty, her eyes the lightest gray. Her face was glowing, her skin like that of a porcelain doll's. Her features were perfect like a goddesses. I couldn't help but gasp. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
"C-can you see?" I sighed, not sure what to say.  
"Yes. I can see." She smiled at me and she looked so beautiful. I felt like I couldn't breath.  
"I'm really glad." She embraced me, and now it was all so vibrant. The smell of her hair, her skin. And how she looked. I couldn't find anyone more beautiful if I had tried.  
"What do I look like?" I smiled into her hair, and tried to think.  
"If I could describe your looks, you would look like how a rose feels. You would look like how the bird's song sounds, and resonates in our ears. It would be how fire flakes smell in the breeze. I can't explain it to you in another way. You're beautiful, but I can't put it into words that will make sense to you. Because your beauty doesn't make sense to me, even though now I'm finally looking at it." She smiled, pulled away, and punched my arm.  
"You really know how to make a girl feel good don't you?" She started blushing but then we heard something. My hearing was still heightened and Toph lifted the ground, sending the three people into the air. I saw it was Aang!  
"What are you doing here Twinkle Toes?"  
"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked.  
"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes, it's not manly!" The other boy said.  
"You're the one who's bag matches his belt," the girl answered.  
"How did you find me?" Toph sounded angry.  
"Well a crazy King told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and-"  
"What Aang is trying to say is, he's the Avatar. And if he doesn't master earthbending soon, he won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."  
"Not my problem. Now, get out of here, or I'll call the guards."  
"Look we all have to do our part to win this war, and yours is to teach Aang earthbending." The boy said in an irritated manner.  
"Guards, guards help!" I quickly followed Aang and his friends while the guards rushed over to Toph.  
"Aang, I can't believe you forgot about me." He looked down from the tree and his smile instantly widened.  
"Ellie!" He swooped down and hugged me. I embraced the small boy and laughed.  
"It's great to see you too Aang."  
"I can't believe you're still young too! I thought I was the only airbender left in the whole world!"  
"Well as far as I can tell there are only three of us, you, me, and my nephew."  
"Cain had a son! No way!"  
"And with an Earth Kingdom Princess no less. Bumi's daughter."  
"That's amazing! What are you doing here?"  
"I live with Toph now. I've lived with her for the past year."  
"Aang, who is this?" Both of his friends looked at me curiously.  
"Oh I'm sorry! Ellie, this is Sokka and Katara. Sokka, Katara, this is Elyon. She lived in the Western Earth Temple. I was really close to her brother and her. We were so close we were family practically."  
"I don't know what this practically shit is. We were family, even if it wasn't blood Aang."  
"So how can we get Toph to listen?"  
"Toph doesn't like to listen. She likes to do what she wants. I would appeal to her being free. She feels so confined and I don't like seeing her this way. But if you want to really be able to see her, request an audience with her family. They won't turn down the Avatar." Aang smiled and I went back towards the courtyard.  
"What were you talking to Twinkle Toes about?"  
"We were just catching up. He's an old friend."  
"More like old boyfriend."  
"No Toph. He was basically my other brother. Besides I've never really been into boys."  
"Oh is that so?"  
"Yeah. Now let's go inside."


	5. Chapter 5

I sat quietly as I could with Toph's parents and her earthbending teacher "Master Yu". I didn't like how they talked about her like she wasn't even there. I hated how they talked about her feeling helpless. But most of all I hated how she just sat there and let them. I hated not being able to tell them what she really was. But I knew that if she never did it, then she would never truly be free.  
"I'm pleased to hear that Toph's private lessons are going well. But I want to be sure she's not trying anything too dangerous." All I could remember was her kicking the Boulder's ass the other day and I had to stifle a giggle. I pretended I was coughing.  
"Absolutely not. I am keeping her at a beginner's level. Basic forms and breathing exercises only." I could now see how her face pressed in irritation instead of only hearing her breath quicken, and her foot tap. I could now see how frustrated she really was.  
"Very good." A servant entered the room, which I knew was prohibited.  
"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor."  
"Who thinks they are so important they can just come to my home unannounced?"  
"Uh... the Avatar sir." Toph's mother and father looked at each other and the next thing I knew we were all in the dining room. Toph, her parents, Master Yu, Sokka, Katara, Aang, and I all sat at the large dining table. I sat next to Toph, with Aang across from her and Sokka across from me. Sokka comically devoured his food, making me laugh. Toph kicked me from under the table and I sobered. She was really angry that I thought this was funny.  
"Blow on it. It's too hot for her."  
"Allow me." Aang sent a small tornado towards her cup and everyone clapped.  
"Avatar Aang, it's an honor to have you visit us." Of course Toph's mother thought so. I couldn't help but almost gag on their overly rehearsed manners.  
"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Leave it to her father to ask a question that was extremely touchy.  
"I'd like to defeat the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but I can't do that without finding an earthbending teacher first." I saw Toph's face as he looked at her. I knew what he was insinuating. I also knew that Toph wouldn't leave with him under the present circumstances. She wouldn't leave with me under the present conditions so she would really have to be cornered to leave. Only I would know that though.  
"Well, Master Yu is the finest earthbending teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little." Please he had taught her nothing. She had either taught herself or the badgermoles had taught her it. That pompous old man hadn't accomplished anything with her.  
"Then she must be a great earthbender! Probably good enough to teach someone else! Ow!" Toph had sent a fissure at him from under the table and I smiled. I tried to keep the attention on my food so that Toph's mother wouldn't make a comment about my appetite.  
"Toph is still learning the basics," Yu commented.  
"Yes, and sadly, because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master." I felt myself become angry for her. She already was but he had no idea.  
"Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is." Toph sent another fissure at him, causing him to fall into his soup. He then let out a sneeze, getting food onto everyone. I couldn't help but laugh, even though Toph was still seething.  
"What's your problem?" Toph yelled, standing up.  
"What's your problem?" Aang yelled back, also standing. Toph's parents wiped the food off of their faces.  
"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert, then?" After we awkwardly ate, Toph pulled me into her room. I took a large sigh, waiting for her to attack.  
"How can you be okay with them being here? You know that I can't go with them! You know that I can't leave my family."  
"Toph you are the greatest earthbender I have ever seen in my life. They know that too. Aang could never find another teacher like you, not even in a thousand years. I know you can't leave, and it saddens me that if you don't go eventually you will never life to your potential. But if you can't do it, then just tell them that. They will understand." Her face visibly eased, and she nodded. She hugged me, and she sighed into my chest. I walked down the hall with her towards where they were staying the night. I stepped back and listened as they spoke. Aang got into a defensive pose as she entered.  
"Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner. Let's call a truce okay?" Aang dropped his defensive pose and the two walked outside. I stayed near the door, reclining in the walked alongside the bridge.  
"Even though I was born blind, I've never had a problem seeing," she jumped down and continued, "I see with earthbending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the Earth and I can see where everything is. You that tree... even those ants."  
"That amazing," Aang said as he looked around for the ants.  
"My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I'm helpless."  
"Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?"  
"Yeah." She said it in such a sad way that it hurt me.  
"Then why stay here if you're not happy?" My question exactly.  
"They're my parents. Where else am I supposed to go?"  
"You could come with us."  
"Yeah. You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life. It's just not my life." It could be Toph. If only you really wanted it to be.  
"We're being ambushed!" Before I could react, many fighters from the ring surrounded them, and captured them in metal containers. I had run to the arena before the others, knowing where they were going. I couldn't let them take two people I loved. As I entered I heard Toph yelling.  
"You think you're so tough? Why don't you come up here so I can snap that grin off your face?" I chuckle a little bit, not being able to help it.  
"I'm not smiling."  
"Toph!" Her father called.  
"Here's your money," Sokka said setting the money on the ground, "Now let them go." Yu sent the money across the arena floor, and Xin Fu grabbed the money. He signalled for Toph to be lowered down. I ran towards her, hugging her tightly to me. Toph and I walked towards her father and started to exit the arena.  
"What about Aang?" Katara demanded.  
"I think the Fire Nation will pay a very hefty price for the Avatar. Now, get out of my ring." I saw the wanted poster and stopped. Aang was our only hope. We had to save him somehow.  
"Go. I'll be okay."  
"Toph, there are too many of them. We need an earthbender. We need you!" I gripped her hand in my own.  
"My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you!" Toph pulled away from her father and then squeezed my hand one more time before letting go.  
"Yes I can." She walked back to the ring. Toph bent up part of the arena to stop them from leaving. I smiled as I watched her bend for the first time. I hadn't gotten to witness her fight since the surgery and I went to take a place in the stands.  
"Let him go! I've beat you all before and I'll do it again!"  
"The Boulder takes issue with that comment!" One of the fighters threw the cage to the side and I cringed for Aang. I couldn't help but worry about my poor brother, trapped in that metal death trap. Sokka and Katara prepared to strike but Toph stopped them.  
"Wait! They're mine." She shook up the ring, shooting the oncoming fighters backwards. She enters the resulting dust cloud, and I could see how unnerved her father was. I felt as she first dealt with the Fire Nation man. She easily dodged his attack, and then ejected him from the ring as we watched from the sidelines. I watched as Sokka and Katara tried to free Aang.  
"Hit it harder!"  
"I'm trying!" The Gecko crawled along the floor and became aware of Toph in the dust. She bent up a series of pillars, sending him flying into the disoriented Fire Nation man. The Gopher tunneled underneath the ground and sent a rock at Toph's head. She grabbed the rock and flung it back at him, sending him flying out of the ring. Sokka finally broke open the cage, releasing Aang, who was prepared to fight. Sokka shook his head at him and called his attention to the battle going on. The Boulder and The Hippo prepared to attack Toph, and I could see her father biting his nails in fear. Another fighter flew from behind in order to ambush her, but I knew it was futile. She turned the ring around to have all three fighters collide with one another. With all three men down, she ejected them out of the ring onto the other defeated wrestlers.  
"I never knew. Your daughter is amazing!" I smirked at them from across the way. How ignorant. Anyone could have known, just by looking at her basic forms. Toph cleared the dust cloud. It was all down to her and Xin Fu. I loved when Toph spit, it always made me laugh. She then took her fighting stance and they circled each other in the ring. As he threw some rocks at her, she brought up an earth shield, deflecting them all. She then turned part of the shield on him. He dodged one piece but when he hit the ring again she sensed his new attack coming. She dodged the rock, and then created a fissure sending him flying between her father and Yu. The other three ran towards her and I started to descend to talk to her.  
"She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen!" Master Yu proclaimed. I landed and hugged her. She smiled up at me, grinning.  
"I always love to watch you fight Toph."  
"Yeah I know you do Goldilocks. Except this time you could actually see me fight."  
"It was the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." Later I had to watch Toph confront her parents. I was glad the time had finally come, but I couldn't help but feel so afraid.  
"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earthbender, and I'm really, really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me, but I'm twelve years old and I never had a real friend. Except for Elyon but I found her at the tournaments too. So, now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me." Here comes the bomb. They're either going to accept her or shun her. I didn't have the heart to watch them.  
"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something."  
"It has?" Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no.  
"Yes. I've been giving you far too much freedom. From now on you'll be cared for and guarded twenty-four hours a day."  
"But Dad-" A tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't watch her be captive. Not any longer.  
"We're doing this for your own good Toph." Her mother was just as foolish.  
"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out. They are no longer welcome here."  
"I'm sorry Toph." Aang said as they were being led out.  
"I'm sorry too. Goodbye Aang." A tear trickled down her cheek. It was more than I could bear. I stalked out of the room, towards my own and started throwing my things in a bag.  
"So you're leaving me now?" She was still crying.  
"I won't stay here and wait. I can't see you be held captive in your own home. You finally showed them who you are and if they can't accept you then why stay?" I threw the last thing in my bag.  
"I'm coming with you." I looked at her. She showed no signs of lying.  
"Are you sure Toph?"  
"I've never been more sure in my whole life. Now help me pack a bag." We ran down the hall and I threw all of the most important things into a small bag for her.  
"We can still catch them. I might have to airbend in order to catch up to them."  
"Don't worry I'll be earthbending my way to them." We ran all the way up the hill to where Appa and the others were.  
"Toph, Ellie! What are you doing here?" Aang called.  
"My Dad changed his mind. He said I was free to travel the world."  
"Well, we'd better get out of here before your dad changes his mind again," Sokka said.  
"Good idea." I squeezed Toph's hand and she squeezed back.  
"You're going to be a great teacher Toph." I smiled at her.  
"Speaking of which, I want to show you something."  
"Okay." Aang jumped down and Toph bended the the earth, sending him flying into a tree.  
"Now we're even. Um, I'll take the belt back." I smiled at her. Sokka tossed the belt down, hitting her head, knocking her down.  
"Ow."  
"Sorry." Aang fell down from the tree and I laughed. I was so happy that Toph was finally going to be happy, and I was going to get to see the real her everyday. I knew there would never be anything that could make me more happy. As we flew away she grabbed onto me, looking more content than I had ever seen her. And I smiled as I fell asleep next to her on Appa and I couldn't help but feel like everything was finally going to be perfect for us, even though we were runaways.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: It is going to be a little harder for me to write this only because I recently, as I was rewatching the series, wondered if Ty Lee and Azula was a thing and it turned out that it was and now I'm hooked on Tyzula because they are adorable. ANYWAYS! I will be trying to write this story but in the middle I might have an instance where Ellie catches a Tyzula moment. Because I like to give myself little treats here and there. Plus I hate how I keep abandoning fics... I might even do a moment now haha.

Far out in the woods, I had walked far away from the others. Most of the time I didn't feel that needed, and I had done all the things Katara had asked me to do, in order to make up for Toph not helping, although Katara didn't see it that way. I had to get away from them every once in awhile or I would go mad. I loved all of them in their own special ways but I was much better at talking to people one on one than talking in a group. And the fighting between Katara and Toph needed to end soon or I would explode.

I had to stop all of a sudden, because there was some rustling in the brush. I stopped, but then slowly approached whatever was making the noise. I saw in the clearing two girls from the Fire Nation, each looking at each other. One was wearing an obnoxious amount of pink, her mid-drift bared for all to see. Her hair was in a careful braid down her back, only her brown bangs escaping. Her eyes mirrored her hair, but she had a somewhat nervous expression on her face. The other girl had black hair that had been pulled up in an almost painful way. She had two pieces of hair framing her face, and her golden eyes. I had seen many girls that looked similar to both of them in my day, but the girl wearing more red struck me as odd. She was wearing the armor of a man, which was not common in the Fire Nation. I wasn't sure it had ever been allowed, not even in other places. Women were always distinguished from men, no matter what. She wore an ornament at the top of her high up bun that showed she was royalty, but I didn't back away even though I knew what would happen if they saw me.  
"Azula, what if we get caught?" The pink girl looked around nervously.  
"We won't. God Ty Lee, you act like we've never done this before. We're so far away from the campsite and we're in the middle of the woods. Honestly you can be so stupid sometimes."  
"I'm sorry Azula. I'm just nervous for you. Nothing will happen if they see me." Azula got closer to the other girl, pulling her into her arms.  
"Just shut up." And then I saw something I never thought I would see. It was something that I was never meant to see. Their lips collided, and I felt a sudden warmth in my body. Ty Lee gripped onto her neck in a passionate embrace and all I could do was stare. Azula pulled away a bit, and looked down at the other girl. The look they shared was something I had always longed for, but it had always been said to be between a man and a woman. The way those two looked at each other deep in the woods looked like something I had always dreamed of. The idea of the touch of a man repulsed me since birth. These two looked like they were meant for each other, lovers who were merely victims of circumstance. They couldn't both be confused. Could they? I had always wondered all my life if there was something wrong with me. Yet I looked at them and I knew that there wasn't anything wrong with them. So why must there be something wrong with me? Why must I be wrong? Why must they be wrong? Why did love have to be so restricted between a man and a woman? Was their love any less beautiful? I didn't think so. I thought their love was more beautiful. Well, I couldn't know that they were really in love. I could only know they were in lust. But the way they looked at one another proved that they had some kind of affection for one another.  
"Azula, do we really have to go back?"  
"Well I do have to capture the Avatar and become the Fire Lord at some point." Oh shit. She was THAT Fire Nation Princess. The one that Princess Madison and Kai had warned me about. No wonder she was so angry. She had to hide her love for another woman.  
"Well alright. If that's what will make you happy 'Zula." The girl cartwheeled off with Azula slowly trailing behind.  
"You know, I knew you were there. You better run away before I change my mind about ignoring you little girl." My heart almost stopped. I whirled around and started off back to the camp. I couldn't believe I had seen that. It was getting dark and I was grateful that I hadn't been attacked by the ever observant Princess. Her voice was still chilling, and I wondered how she could be so loving and so cruel in one body.  
"Hey where've you been Goldilocks?" Toph smiled from the rock she was sitting on.  
"I-i just went for a walk that's all."  
"See anything interesting while you were out there?"  
"N-no!" I blushed from ear to ear. Toph smiled and stood up. She stalked over to me and then leaned her face towards mine.  
"I can tell when you're lying Ellie. You should be more careful with your lies."  
"I'll tell you later Toph," I whispered. She smiled and started to step away.  
"Come on you two! We have to get flying!" I walked over to Appa and got on, Toph following. We traveled for long periods of time, most of which Toph got very bored. This time she pulled me to the back of Appa, to know what I had seen.  
"Come on Ellie you said you'd tell me." I sighed and then decided how I'd tell her.  
"Well, I heard something so I went towards it. And I saw two Fire Nation girls. One of them was royalty, I could tell by her hair ornament. They were just out there talking and the next thing I knew they were... they were..."  
"They were what Ellie?"  
"They were kissing!" I whispered in an exasperated way. She smiled.  
"Wow you really did walk in on something interesting."  
"And then as they were leaving, the Princess said she had seen me and that I better run along before she changed her mind about letting me go."  
"So you're just weirded out by a little kissing."  
"It's just... I feel like I can understand them more than most people can."  
"What do you mean?" Toph grasped my hand, and looked at me in a curious way.  
"I've never wanted to kiss a boy. Not ever. And seeing those two just confirmed that I'm well like them." Toph laughed a little.  
"So you think you get your romantic kicks from kissing girls?" I blushed.  
"Y-yeah..." She punched my arm and then got comfortable.  
"Well I could have told you that. It doesn't make you a bad person if that's what you're going on about inside your own head. It just makes you a little bit different. And there's nothing wrong with being different." She was always so insightful for someone of her age.  
"I know that. It's just not really accepted. And seeing two other people made me happy. Because I know that it isn't just me. That I'm not just some weird freak."  
"You're not. You could have talked to me about it. I look at both boys and girls like that. I mean sometimes. I haven't had too many crushes in my short life."  
"I had no idea. I just thought you were Toph. I don't really think about who other people may or may not want to kiss."  
"Well you should. You know, so you can remain open to the possibilities." I laughed.  
"Hey what are you two talking about back there?" Katara moved towards us.  
"Oh nothing important. She just saw some animals being all romantic in the woods."  
"Well there isn't anything more interesting than romance."  
"Maybe for you two simple minded girls. I have more things to worry about."  
"Don't worry Katara. I agree with you, it is very exciting." We both laughed. Toph looked extremely uncomfortable as Katara and I exchanged great love stories from both our times. The trip was so long, that I didn't notice until we were almost done for the night that Toph had fallen asleep listening to us. I shook her a bit.  
"Toph we're going to be landing soon." She rubbed her eyes and then sat up. She smiled up at me, and I blushed a little. Sometimes I was glad she couldn't see, because her smile always had a way of making my heart melt inside my chest. We landed and Toph jumped down first.  
"Hey! You guys picked a great campsite. The grass is so soft." I laughed as I looked down. I hopped down, trying to avoid the bison fur.  
"That's not fur. Appa's shedding."  
"Oh gross!" Katara looked at the ground in a displeased fashion. After all the years I had spent around bison fur, one would think I would be used to it but I wasn't.  
"That's not gross, it's just a part of spring! You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat."  
"Ah the beauty of spring," Katara said sarcastically. Appa unfortunately sneezed right at that moment, sending fur everywhere.  
"Stop! Appa, stop! Ugh!" Katara started coughing.  
"It's not bad Katara. It makes a nice wig!" Sokka showed off his Appa hair wig.  
"And a great beard!" Aang then showed off his Appa beard.  
"I'm just finally glad we have some more girls in the group, because you two are disgusting." Toph walked up behind the two boys.  
"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Because I've got some hairy pits!" She raised her arms and all of the fur showed. I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably, and even soon Katara joined in. Later, everyone (except for Toph) was helping set up camp. I was helping even though I just bunked in the earth tent with Toph. I didn't want there to be fighting between three girls instead of just two.  
"So Toph, when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work." Oh god Katara.  
"Hey don't worry about me. I'm good to go."  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is, some of us might fetch water, while someone else might set up the fire pit, or put up the tent. Even Momo does his fair share."  
"Katara I'm fine. I can carry my own weight. I don't need a fire and I've already collected my own food and look my tent's all set up." I knew Toph was just trying to prove she didn't need anyone, since she had been coddled for so long. But all Katara could see was an entitled brat.  
"Well, that's great for you, but we still need to finish-"  
"I don't understand what's the problem here!"  
"Nevermind." I tried to make up for what Toph didn't do but it wasn't easy. Katara was looking for reasons to be mad at someone, and that someone just happened to be Toph. Maybe it was because she was so different than Katara was and she had been hoping for another girly friend to hang out with. While Toph was relaxing, I noticed that Katara was trying to make up for how she had treated Toph earlier. I could tell that she wanted to make friends but there was so much tension between the two of them.  
"Hey Toph, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each other's nerves."  
"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired."  
"I meant all of us." I could hear the disgust in her voice and wondered if I should go intervene. I didn't really want to deal with their problems though.  
"Well, good night," Toph called.  
"Good night." I crawled into the tent with Toph. After everyone else was all tucked in Toph looked over at me.  
"What's wrong Ellie? I can feel you shaking. You must be pretty mad."  
"Why don't you two just make out and get it over with! You two clearly have a lot of tension to work out and I bet that would solve it." I rolled away from her. She put a hand on my shoulder and put her head near my ear.  
"It's not THAT kind of tension." I groaned and tried to push her away, "Besides if I was going to actually kiss any girl, it wouldn't be Sugar Queen over there. It would be you, my favorite Goldilocks." She moved back down to her spot and pulled me in to snuggle with her. I still didn't like it.  
"You just wait Goldi, when we get older you won't be able to get the girls off you. I'll have to beat them all off with rocks." I hugged her tightly, not wanting to tell her that she was the only one I wanted to "beat off". Except I wanted to keep her close. We fell asleep, but only for a little while. Toph and I were startled awake by the vibrations in the ground. She could feel it, but I could hear it.  
"There's something coming towards us!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you must be the unfortunate friend that no one cares about. Am I right? That's how they accidentally left you behind." The Princess looked at me as I was tied down in a chair. The bindings hurt they were so tight. That expressionless girl had tied them, without a single word. The Princess was alone with me in that room, questioning me. Although she wasn't really asking for answers to much of anything important.  
"They'll come for me if that's what you want to know. Two of them care about me."  
"Let me guess. The Avatar, since you're an air nomad, and the little blind girl? That's how you came to join their team? You're friends with her." She looked me up and down and then smiled. I just looked her dead in the eye and ignored her comment.  
"Won't talk I see? How about I take off those bindings and then we talk?" Her eyes didn't portray betrayal, but what did I know these days? I nodded slowly and she approached. She cut the ropes all the way down the middle and backed away.  
"There more comfortable dear?"  
"What do you want from me?" She laughed a bit.  
"I don't really want anything. It's not like I really think you'll have any information that would really be useful. You just joined their group and clearly they don't have much use for you if you could be left behind so easily." I looked at the ground sadly.  
"You're right. I can't teach Aang anything he doesn't already know."  
"You know I'm really intrigued by you. You're that girl who saw me in the woods right?"  
"Yes I saw you and that girl. The acrobat."  
"Why didn't you run the other way like a good little girl?"  
"Maybe I was intrigued." Her eyebrow raised.  
"What's your name girl?"  
"It's polite, even in the Fire Nation, to introduce oneself before asking the name of another. That cannot have changed in the hundred years I was gone."  
"Azula. Princess Azula. Now give me your name."  
"Elyon."  
"Now, Elyon, why were you intrigued exactly?"  
"I've never liked boys. Not even when I was younger. I thought that I was alone, that I was some kind of freak. My initial reaction when I saw you two was to back away. But then I saw you two and I had to look. I had to know I'm not alone."  
"Well Ty Lee likes boys. She just likes me more. But you're right I suppose you're not alone. I've never liked a boy. Not since I was little."  
"That's a relief." I sighed feeling happy.  
"So you like the blind girl don't you?" My head jolted up and she laughed, "I knew it. You should work on how transparent your emotions are."  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Probably not to her I mean she is blind."  
"I can't tell her. She's only twelve."  
"I've liked Ty Lee since we were children. And I mean SMALL children. But I still haven't told her. As a matter of fact, I'm not going to tell her. Not ever. I don't even know why I'm telling you."  
"But you have to tell her you love her."  
"No I don't. I keep her with me by fear alone. She could never love me back. She's just satisfied with making out with me in the woods every now and then. I can't make her stay without fear. And telling her I love her would make me appear soft. And I can't do that."  
"Well I think you should try it. I'm sure there are ways to erase her memories if it doesn't go as you planned. I know she would probably love to see your emotional side."  
"Ty Lee has hundreds of boys at her every beck and call because she's beautiful. She doesn't need another doting puppy."  
"Loving someone doesn't change who you are. You would still be your angry Princess self. And it wouldn't be like the others because there's only one you Azula." The door slowly creaked open.  
"I thought I said NO interruptions!" Azula ground out. The acrobat shyly poked her head in. Azula's face lightened slightly, though not much.  
"I'm so sorry Azula but the captain says that there is a problem that needs your attention immediately. I told him you wouldn't like it you know but-"  
"Ty Lee that is quite enough dear. I'll deal with him. Don't let her out of your sight." Azula stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The girl looked me up and down and then sat on the floor.  
"However do you get your braids like that?" I smiled, looking at her wonder filled eyes.  
"Toph does them. I was never really talented at braiding my hair, no matter how many times I did it. Toph is blind yet she is so much better than I. Her own hair always looks spotless."  
"That's how Azula is. Not a hair out of place. She used to do my hair when we were little. But Azula doesn't have the time anymore to do my hair but she has time to-"  
"Kiss you in the woods?" Her face turned bright red.  
"You're that girl who saw us?" Her voice was full of wonder.  
"Don't worry I haven't told anyone but Toph. And I didn't know either of your names until now so you shouldn't fret."  
"Well it made me a bit happy that someone saw us like that. We can't tell anyone. Mostly because 'Zula won't let me. I would love to hold her hand in public. But if I tried she'd probably send a lightening bolt at me." I smiled, imagining this poor girl running for her life.  
"Well I'm glad that I at least made you happy. That eases my guilt a bit. I got the feeling that Azula was very angry with me."  
"That's just her voice silly! She acts like she's angry at everyone. I think she's just normally annoyed! If she was actually angry you would know. She actually found it really amusing. That's the only reason she mentioned it to me at all."  
"I have no idea how you can tell with her sour disposition." Ty Lee smiled, as though she were totally oblivious to all of her "friends" shortcomings. She did not seem at all bothered by anyone saying things about her partner either. She seemed to just accept her and like her for who she was.  
"May I ask you a question Ms. Ty Lee?" She flipped up to do a handstand.  
"Of course you may!" She put all of her weight onto one hand carefully.  
"Are you afraid of Azula?"  
"Of course not! Deep inside she's just... a big sugar cake! And a sweet one at that!"  
"So then you love her?" She became startled and fell, "Oh my are you alright?" She sat up and rubbed her head for a moment.  
"Of course I love her. But if I ever told she'd laugh at me. We've been told all our lives that true love is between a man and a woman. And no one drills that into their children more than Fire Lord Ozai. Azula was so afraid of being caught that she would only kiss me in secret at the academy or at my house in the broom closet." She smiled delightfully at her memories, "But you seeing us both relieved us." The door slid open. Ty Lee's attention went to the door immediately.  
"Ty Lee, out. We're going to get the Avatar." The girl hopped up and tried to get past Azula in the doorway. Their bodies touched and Ty Lee's face lit with red. Azula smiled, her gaze following her out of the room.  
"You'll stay here. If you escape, that is up to you. I have informed the guards not to bother stopping you. I don't need more leverage against the Avatar. I will have him in my grasp soon. I have no doubts about that. So get back to your little blind girl." The Princess strutted out of the room and I smiled. I ran towards the top of the ship. I was free, skidding down to the ground, flying as fast as the wind would take me. I didn't know where I was going so I followed the quiet girl, the slowest of the three.  
"I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring." I looked around for Toph, but it was just the two Water Tribe siblings. Aang was nowhere to be found, and I didn't know whether I should bother helping them or not. Sadly I found that I liked Azula and Ty Lee a lot more than those two. Not that I thought Azula wouldn't be rude to Toph as well, but she didn't really have the opportunity. I didn't have to act, because Appa sent a gust of wind at them, sending them back. I went towards the smoke as quickly as I could with my glider, hoping Toph was with Aang. When I got there I saw Azula and Aang, but no Toph. Was she alright? Had Katara driven her away?  
"Alright you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?"  
"You mean you haven't guessed yet? Can't you see the family resemblance? Here's a hint," she covered one half of her face and continued in a deeper voice, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honor! It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny."  
"So what now?"  
"Now? Now, it's over. You're tired and you have no place to go. You can run but I'll catch you." She seemed so smug and secure. It was easy to see why people followed her, why Ty Lee almost worshipped her.  
"I'm not running." I stood back as far as I could. I didn't want to be a part of this. I knew Aang always prefered one on one, instead of two on one. That would be unfair. And I had no desire to fight this girl. I had no desire to fight anyone. This wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be with Toph. I wanted to hear her laugh as I put her hair up and we ran around, free as could be but without duties, without worries. That's what I wanted. She probably wasn't even looking for me she was so angry. Not that I knew. I knew they didn't capture her too, but I didn't know where she went.  
"Do you really want to fight me?"  
"Yes, I really do." Zuko appeared out of the alleyway and I couldn't believe that they looked so similar. She was more beautiful than he was, but I was partial to girls so I couldn't really be all that fair.  
"I was wondering when you'd show up Zuzu."  
"Zuzu?" Aang muffled his laughter.  
"Back off, Azula. He's mine!"  
"I'm not going anywhere." This was getting ridiculous. How many Fire Nation assholes could possibly want to get rid of Aang? How many friends, like Ty Lee and that other girl, or their Uncle, would get involved? This war was too much for me to handle. Sometimes, I wished I could have died that day, so long ago now. Finally, the scene unfolded in front of me, with Katara and Sokka appearing, along with the Fire Nation sibling's uncle, and then finally Toph. She didn't notice me as they all surrounded Azula. Was she really that powerful that she needed to be surrounded by this many benders?  
"Well look at this, enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor." That didn't seem like her style. I was nervous just watching her. Azula smiled, and sent lightening right towards her uncle. It pierced his chest, and I heard the scream. Everyone tried to surround him to help, but Zuko wouldn't allow it.  
"Get away from us!"  
"Zuko I can help!" Silly Katara. The enemy doesn't want your help. If they make it clear they don't want it then don't give it to them.  
"Leave!" He screamed, blasting an arc of fire. We all got away, leaving slowly. When we were a good distance away, almost back to Appa, Toph finally seemed to be more awake. Her face became excited, and she grasped onto me.  
"Ellie! I was so worried about you! But I was so mad at everyone that I forgot that they took you and I'm so sorry-"  
"It's fine Toph. I'm just glad you remembered." I was very happy that she hadn't completely forgot about me. When we got back, everyone made a makeshift camp and we all went to sleep. Toph curled up to me, her soft hair on my arm. And I was very content. I was starting to fall into slumber, when Toph whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what my life would be like without you." I smiled, and nuzzled into her hair.  
"I don't know what I'd do without you Toph," I mumbled. I fell asleep smiling more than I had in awhile, mostly because now I knew I wasn't alone. That if I had feelings for Toph, it wouldn't be weird. Because there were two girls, not so different from us, who were in love but afraid to show it. But someday, if Toph returned my feelings, I wouldn't hide it. I would never hide it, not as long as I lived.


End file.
